


Apple Pie

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea makes Gigi some apple pie.





	Apple Pie

“It seems like everytime I walk into this house, there's a new smell.” Gigi remarked as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. His gaze immediately landed on Andrea, who had his back to him, and seemed focused on something on the stove. “What is it this time? Smells like… Cinnamon, maybe?”

“Sit down, and I'll have you guess.” Andrea's response came swiftly as he cast a glance over his shoulder. His tone was mischievous but also playful, and it brought a grin to Gigi's features. 

“Should I be worried?” He chuckled as he sat down at the nearest seat at the kitchen table, looking up to Andrea. 

“Maybe. You'll just have to see.” He answered in the same tone, making sure his body was placed perfectly so that Gigi couldn't get a glimpse of what he'd been trying. “Close your eyes.” 

Gigi obliged, and, after one quick glance back to make sure he had done as he was told, Andrea scooped up a forkful of freshly baked apple pie. He made his way over to Gigi with the fork, other hand beneath the fork to catch anything that may have fallen. 

“Open your mouth. And, be careful. It's still a bit warm.” 

Again, Gigi did as he was told, smiling all the while. He opened his mouth, and Andrea carefully fed him the forkful. It only took him a moment to realize what Andrea had given him, and he groaned in delight at the flavour. He didn't speak, though, until he was finished chewing and had swallowed the forkful.

“Apple pie… You'd better give me a proper slice, now.” He teased, opening his eyes again and looking up to Andrea. 

“With the way you reacted, I'd say you enjoy that pie more than me.” Andrea remarked dryly, but Gigi knew he was only joking, and it made his smile broaden into a grin. “You should wait to eat a slice… Don't want to spoil your dinner.”

Gigi's grin disappeared almost immediately, and it quickly became a pout when he was denied a slice. “But—”

He was cut off, quickly. “No buts, or else you won't get a slice at all.” Andrea threatened, corners of his lips curling up into a smile ever so slightly. 

Gigi gave a huff. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled under his breath.


End file.
